Stars
by Injiru-chan
Summary: It is a cold night and two certain Magi are outside, watching the stars and rukh above. They talk about other worlds as they enjoy the night together. Drabble. Slight spoiler about Alma Toran.


**A/N:  
**So I decided to write again uwu  
It's only a drabble I wrote to kill time, though. It's really short. _So that means I don't have any plans for a part two, gomen._  
Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I may have done. =w=;  
Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

"It's beautiful," the young Magi whispered, clutching the other's back as they watched the twinkling stars above.**  
**

The older responded with a nod, but his eyes were glued to the vast array of rukh and stars above them.

The breeze made the two Magi's clothes flutter with the wind, and their braids gently swaying along with the steady blow of the wind.

"Hey, Judar-kun,"

"Hm?" Judar turned to look at Aladdin, watching the boy's lips curve upward.

Aladdin smiled up at him before his gaze went back upward. "Hey, did you know, Judar-kun," the boy started to speak, but he stopped. He motioned for Judar to sit down, and they both did, feeling the cold grass tickle their hands as they positioned themselves and Aladdin began to speak again.

"You know, these stars and rukh, as we see, are spiraling up to the universe, fluttering beyond the other spaces where other worlds are."

"Other.. worlds..? What do you mean?"

"Another world is..." Aladdin began, but stopped himself. He pursed his lips and smiled slightly. His eyes shimmered a bit as he picked up on his sentence. "Other worlds. The world we live in right now exists in its own time and space. As this world has its own occurrences and happenings, so does the other worlds. In a space, there could be other worlds or "stars" located in the same space, but what I mean are the other worlds outside of our "space"."

Judar nodded, glancing at Aladdin a second before plucking a red flower beside him, gently placing the flower behind the younger magi's left ear.

Aladdin giggled a bit, holding Judar's hand to his ear. He smiled at the older's faint curve of his lips.

"So then," the boy continued, "parallel to this world we live in right now, there are other worlds out there, as I said earlier. This world and those others are completely parallel, unless if they are located in the same "space". Our world in this space and another in its own star is like the two sides of a mirror."

Aladdin stopped for a minute. "Hey, Judar-kun," he tugged at the older's robes. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" he only smiled when the other turned his face away.

"Even if that world is in the other side of the mirror, we won't be able to reach it, and this world and the other world could prosper and then be destroyed without coming in contact for all eternity." he grasped Judar's hand, firmly clutching it with his own. "Right now, there are a lot of these "worlds" somewhere out there!"

"I see. But I don't quite understand it, though. What an extraordinary story, Aladdin." Judar muttered.

"I figure," the younger said, laughing a bit. "It is extraordinary." he looked up at him.

"Hey, do you want to hear a story?" Aladdin took Judar's hands, clutching them in his own.

His forehead started glowing, and everything in Judar's vision turned white.

**_This is a story of a world, of a world somewhere out there, parallel to ours._**

_"Brat! That's my master's precious merchandise!"_

_"Hey mister, what is this dungeon?"_

_"Aladdin!"_

_"Let's capture the dungeon together!"_

_"Alibaba-kun!"_

_"You're great, Aladdin!"_

_"You can be free! Take my hand!"_

Judar stood dumbstruck, staring at the scenes flashing before him.

"That is from a world I have been watching closely." Aladdin murmured beside him. "Aladdin in that world is a traveller who met Alibaba, a former cart driver. Together they captured the "dungeon" Amon and met Morgiana, a former slave." Aladdin pointed to a scene to the right. "See there, Alibaba and Aladdin, along with Morgiana, after they freed her, travelled together, meeting all kinds of people. But, not before they were separated. Alibaba went to Balbadd, his home country, after the dungeon conquering. Aladdin and Morgiana went their separate ways after being transported to certain places." Aladdin pointed to another scene. "After certain events happening, Aladdin and Morgiana, together, went to Balbadd, and met with Alibaba. That was about the time the Judar of that world met with Aladdin."

Judar blinked, staring at Aladdin then back at the scenes shown to him by the child.

"Here," Aladdin showed. "Here is where they met. Judar, the dark magi of the Kou Empire, arrived in Balbadd and happened to meet Aladdin. Judar's greeting to Aladdin was a punch to the face." the boy shook his head. "They began to fight, with Aladdin losing his djinn, Ugo, and Judar heavily injured."

Judar's eyes had a gleam to them as Aladdin spoke. He had a vivid feeling that all the younger boy said was true, and he felt he had actually been there. A flash from his side captured his attention, and he turned. He was engulfed in bright light before he lowered his arms, looking at the scene flashing before him.

_"Judar. Your name is Judar."_

_"You are a Magi, a strong magician. You must follow our teachings in order to become stronger."_

_"Priest."_

_"Juda..."_

"Judar..!"

**"JUDAR-KUN!"  
**

Judar opened his eyes suddenly, breathing heavily as he sat up.

"Judar-kun, what happened? You suddenly fainted. I had to bring us back here." Aladdin said, looking at him worriedly. "I ..." Judar sat up, scrunching his hair with his hand. He let go, and looked down at his hand, then back at Aladdin. "You... saw... the other world's you's past, right...?" Aladdin asked, pursing his lips. "Yeah... I think so..." Aladdin laughed, trying to break the silence that was awfully disturbing. "It's strange, right? In that world, I met and gone to adventures with King Alibaba of the Balbadd Kingdom right now. Also... You and me were enemies.." he looked down, hugging his legs to his body as he sat."But, that doesn't matter right now, does it..?" Aladdin said as he raised his head and smiled at Judar. "Right now, we are Magi of the Kou Empire, Aladdin and Judar." Judar nodded. "Yeah. You're right.."

Aladdin stood up, gazing up at the shimmering stars in the night sky once more.

Judar copied his actions, standing up also. He held the younger's warm hand that provided him warmth from the cold evening breeze.

Both of them watched as the rukh fluttered and the stars twinkled, enjoying each other's warmth. One particular rukh fluttered close to the two. This one was bright, and seemed to have something to say with the way it behaved. It perched upon the entwined hands of the two Magi and disappeared, leaving only a voice seeming to whisper to them through the cold wind.

The two Magi's robes swayed along with their braids in the chilly breeze of the night.

_We wish you the best in your journey in your world._

* * *

(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)(๑^ں^๑)

**Stars**: _END_  
**  
A/N:**  
Tee-hee (๑^ں^๑) So, how was that, minna?

Please review! Thank you for reading guys.

(＾ワ＾)ﾉ _'Till next time!_

~INJIRU-CHAN


End file.
